


Out With a Bang; In With a Bang

by IneffableToreshi



Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [27]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Bath Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Crowley (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, Gratuitous Smut, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Multiple Sex Positions, Romantic Fluff, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Top Aziraphale (Good Omens), just ridiculous amounts of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IneffableToreshi/pseuds/IneffableToreshi
Summary: Crowley and Aziraphale celebrate New Years Eve and New Years Day together in their new home.This is technically an epilogue to my Ineffable Advent Calendar, but doesn't require any previous reading if you just wanna enjoy some gratuitous smut and a bit of fluff. ;P
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Good Omens Advent Calendar 2019 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550176
Comments: 18
Kudos: 210
Collections: Top Aziraphale Recs





	Out With a Bang; In With a Bang

**Author's Note:**

> This was SUPPOSED to be posted on New Years Eve as a bonus entry to my Ineffable Advent, but it just kept going and going and I had flights and work and HOLY SHIT YOU GUYS HOW DID IT WIND UP SO LONG?
> 
> *ahem* Anyway...hope you enjoy! XD

Aziraphale couldn't remember having ever been so blissfully happy. 

As an angel of the Lord his entire existence had revolved around the presumption that he had been created to be a beacon of everlasting love for all creatures. And as a Principality stationed on Earth for six millennia - one who had learned the depths of human emotion, as well as how to think for himself when all he'd been taught told him to  _ shut up and obey _ \- he'd come to understand that neither love nor happiness were a given in life. One had to seek them, work for them, sometimes make great sacrifice for them. 

Aziraphale had sought, had worked, and had sacrificed, and now, oh...now…

He gazed down with unmistakable adoration at the demon who lay napping against his chest, lips gently parted as he breathed slow and deep. 

_ His  _ demon. Aziraphale's own, for now and always. 

There had been a time when the angel didn't believe that it was possible for him to know such happiness. Now he tenderly ran his fingers through long, soft, vibrant red hair, and grinned like a besotted fool at the sight of the engagement ring on his hand. The obsidian snake with its ruby-encrusted underbelly coiled against his skin like a protective sigil, nuzzling its head against a blue topaz that represented the angel's eyes, while gazing up at Aziraphale with twin amber eyes of its own. It was the most beautiful thing he'd ever seen, with only one exception - that exception being the demon who had given it to him. Aziraphale had, of course, insisted on getting Crowley a ring too, and he'd been planning its design since. It had to be as special as the one Crowley had given him, after all. So far he knew that it was going to be made of white gold, and that there would be wings involved, but he wasn't going to rush its completion. He wanted it to be  _ perfect _ . 

Crowley had been napping for over two hours now, curled comfortably on the angel's chest as they reclined together on the living room sofa. Aziraphale had been reading for the first while, but had gotten distracted by the comforting pleasure of weaving his fingers through the demon's gorgeous mane. It was something he'd fantasized about innumerable times throughout the millennia, just being able to touch Crowley like this, and now that he could actually do it he didn't ever want to stop. 

But there were other things he wanted to do as well, and they required having his demon awake. 

As gently as if he'd been handling a small child, Aziraphale slipped his arms around Crowley and readjusted their position so that the demon was seated atop his lap, head lolling and eyes flitting open with a glassy look to them. The demon made a whiny, needy noise and tried to lower himself back down to his angel's body, but Aziraphale pressed one hand to his chest and wrapped another around the back of his slender neck. 

"Wake up, my beautiful dearest," the angel chuckled. "I wish to speak with you."

Crowley groaned, but also leaned into the touch of Aziraphale's soft, strong hands and forced his amber eyes to open properly. "Wassit, angel?" the demon yawned. "Was havin' a good dream, y'know."

Aziraphale's laugh was soft and bell-like. his eyes crinkling with amusement. "I promise I shall make it up to you, darling."

In response to the claim, Crowley reached up to take the hand from his chest in both of his own. Then he lifted it to his mouth and pressed his lips to the angel's knuckles, one by one. "Whatchya wanna talk 'bout, angel?" he asked between kisses. A smile twitched onto his lips at the way Aziraphale shuddered happily with each kiss. 

"Well, my love," the angel purred, "you know that it is New Years Eve…"

Crowley blinked back at him with those beautiful amber serpentine eyes. "Yes? Why? Have you changed your mind about going out somewhere to celebrate?" The demon lifted a delicate hand in a snapping motion. "I could miracle up tickets to any event you want," he offered. 

Aziraphale's smile lit up at the suggestion, but he released his hand from Crowley's neck in order to halt the demon's motion. "I appreciate it, darling, but no, I haven't changed my mind. I still want to spend the night here, alone in our new home, just the two of us."

The sound of those words coming from the angel's mouth sent a little thrill of pleasure through Crowley, but also let him confused. "Then...you're bringing up New Years...why?"

Aziraphale let a sly smile ripple across his face as he gazed deep into his demon's eyes. Feather-light, he ran his fingertips from Crowley's shoulders, down his chest, along his stomach, around to his hips, and up under the hem of the black t-shirt to caress the cool, pale skin beneath. "It's just that I was thinking," he hummed, voice low and inviting, "that I'd very much like for the last thing I do this year, and the first thing I do next year...to be you."

There was no mistaking the way Crowley swallowed hard and shivered all through his body, nor could one ignore the sudden dilation of his pupils, black nearly devouring amber. He licked his lips a little before he spoke again, and when he did his voice was just a bit raspy. "Oh, is that so?"

Aziraphale hummed a little sound of ascent as his fingers wandered across the lovely skin beneath his demon's shirt. "I thought it sounded like quite a lovely way for us to spend our first New Years Eve 'together', don't you?" The cocky way he smiled made it quite clear that he knew precisely the effect he was having on his dear demon. 

Crowley's tongue flicked out for a moment, just long enough for Aziraphale to see that it had gone a little serpentine. "Sssoundsss perfect to me, angel," he agreed, fingers now dancing down the buttons of his angel's waistcoat. "Isss there anything ssspecific you'd like to do?"

Aziraphale let one hand escape from the confines of the demon's shirt in order to reach up and stroke soft fingers across his love's cheek. The angel never tired of the way Crowley would subconsciously lean into his hand, chasing the touch, greedy for more. "I thought, my love," Aziraphale said in a low, thick voice, "that we could begin with a hot bath."

Crowley blinked. It clearly hadn't been what he was expecting the angel to say, but there was a definite note of intrigue in his amber gaze. Though they'd come to know each other in a variety of wonderful ways, bathing together was not yet one of them. Oh, certainly they'd attended public baths together, back during times when those were the social norm, but that wasn't the kind of bathing Aziraphale had in mind. The kind of bathing the angel was suggesting was very private, very close, and very-

Crowley swallowed hard. His head bobbed in a little nod that was, perhaps, a bit too frantic for his liking. "I'll run the water, shall I?" he asked, voice hoarse. 

Aziraphale hummed again and let his fingers sink a little into the demon's hair. "That would be lovely, dearest. I'll meet you in the bathroom with a bottle of something bubbly."

Though he was always loathe to remove himself from his angel's presence - even if only for a few moments - Crowley all but launched himself off the sofa and went running for the bath. The way Aziraphale had been looking at him with those ice-blue eyes had his skin tingling all over. He wondered idly if there would ever come a time when Aziraphale could no longer affect him so powerfully with such small, innocuous touches and glances. 

_ Fuck _ , he hoped not.

The bathroom was one of Crowley's favorite rooms in this beautiful cottage Aziraphale had created for them. The demon had always rather enjoyed bathing as a recreational endeavour. Being cold-blooded, there were few things quite as comfortable and satisfying to him as sinking into a tub of wonderfully hot water and just letting himself soak. Aziraphale knew this and had put together a bathroom specifically designed for that one purpose. It had all the common necessities, such as a toilet and a vanity (mostly put there for use by their human friends while visiting), but the bath was the first thing anyone would notice upon stepping inside the room. 

It was a massive, claw-footed basin carved from a rich black marble and polished to an impeccable shine. It looked like something from an ancient emperor's palace, but it had modern details as well that made it so much more. Specifically, there were a number of jets all over the inside that could be coaxed into performing all manner of wonderful, massaging tasks. It was an indulgence that definitely bordered on sinful, and Crowley adored both it and the fact that his angel had put it here for him. 

And now that angel was going to  _ join him in it _ . Just the thought had him shivering with anticipation. 

The demon rushed around the room with a positively silly grin on his face. He cranked the water to the exact perfect temperature, poured in a generous squirt of bubble bath in a vanilla bean scent that Aziraphale was enamoured with, and snapped his fingers in a flurry of small, quick miracles. Thick pillar candles appeared all through the room, filling it with warm, flickering light even as the electric lights went out. Plush, fluffy white towels readied themselves on the rack at the foot of the tub. A playlist of soft, classical favorites of Aziraphale's began to float forth from Crowley's mobile sitting on the sink. 

The demon had just stepped back and was wondering whether or not he should be already undressed when his angel arrived, but had the decision taken from him when Aziraphale stepped into the room carrying an open bottle and two champagne flutes. The angel stopped just inside the door, taking in the candles and the music and the rising pool of bubbles with a painfully beautiful smile that nearly knocked Crowley off his feet. 

"Oh Crowley, darling," the angel sighed, a wonderfully pleased sound. "You didn't have to do this, you know."

Bless it all, it was so embarrassing how Aziraphale's pleasure always made Crowley feel so weak in the knees. "S'nothin'," he insisted, muttering so low he could barely be heard. 

Aziraphale moved further into the room to place the bottle and glasses on the little stand beside the bath before turning back to his pink-faced demon. His arms lifted to wind around Crowley's shoulders and draw him nearer, close enough for their bodies to come up flush together. "I suppose we ought to get undressed, hadn't we?" he suggested with a smirk. 

Instinct and arousal had Crowley lifting fingers to snap, but Aziraphale caught the motion out of the corner of his eye and quickly halted it by wrapping his own hand around the demon's. "Patience, my love," he insisted with a small chuckle. "All good things to those who wait. I'd like to disrobe you myself, if you please."

Crowley felt his pulse quicken and the breath he didn't need catch in his throat. He was extremely anxious to get the two of them in the bath, but the way Aziraphale liked to draw out the moment, to tease and tantalize...well, he couldn't deny the angel that. "Whatever you want, angel," he breathed, a promise he'd made so many times in recent months but never tired of repeating. 

With a pleased smile and a playful wiggle, Aziraphale reached down to slide his hands once again up under his demon's shirt, tickling the skin there. He moved slow and deliberate, holding Crowley's gaze as his hands moved up the demon's chest, taking the shirt with them as he went. Crowley lifted his arms, but otherwise stood motionless as his angel divested him of the shirt, tossing it to the bathroom floor without a care. 

The expected next move would have been for Aziraphale's fingers to trail back down to Crowley's trousers, but the angel surprised the demon by taking a step back and lifting his hands to his own collar and the well-loved tartan bow tie there. At the movement Crowley's fingers twitched and he sucked in his lower lip to bite it with a sharp fang. Aziraphale's hands stilled. 

"Use your words, my dearest," the angel purred. 

Crowley had never been particularly good at putting a voice to his desires, much preferring to express himself through action. But under Aziraphale's tutelage he was getting better. He worried at his lip and forced his arms to stay where they were until he had his angel's permission. "M-may I?" he asked, eyes flicking to the bow tie and back up again. 

Aziraphale's smile was a mixture of pride and lust. He willingly lowered his hands and stood expectantly, blue eyes on amber. "Please do," he invited. 

Crowley rushed forward the moment the angel had spoken but once his hands were on the little tartan tie he began to move slower, savouring the moment. He untied the rectangle of fabric delicately and placed it across the towel rack with the utmost care before returning to work on the buttons of Aziraphale's shirt. He focused on his angel's eyes as he worked, but soon found himself distracted by the expanse of soft white flesh he was uncovering. Once all the buttons were undone he gently tugged the shirt from beneath the angel's trousers and slid his long fingers up the pale skin to help the shirt be shrugged from deceptively strong shoulders. Aziraphale surprised Crowley by allowing the cream material to land on the tile floor and stay there. 

"There...we're even now," Crowley hissed, a devilish smirk on his face. 

Aziraphale's chuckle was throaty; it made Crowley's heartbeat quicken. Without a further word the angel pressed their bodies close together, his hands quickly finding the zipper of the demon's trousers. With a playful wink he used a minor miracle to help the skin-tight fabric fall to the ground. Due to a habit of skipping pants, Crowley's erection sprang free, causing Aziraphale to leer in a way that was most unbecoming of an angel. 

"Hmm…" A pleased sound from the angel caused Crowley's body to twitch in anticipation. "Excited for me already?" 

"Never not excited for you, angel," Crowley responded, a little embarrassed by the breathlessness in his voice. 

Another sound from the angel - a mixture of amusement and hunger - and he flicked open the button of his own trousers. A moment later he was stepping out of the remainder of his clothing, a puddle of fabric on the floor, forgotten. 

Crowley made a little keening noise in the back of his throat at the sight of his angel standing before him, and flushed hot when he realized Aziraphale had heard. How very  _ demonic _ of him to turn into a mewling kitten the moment a bit of angelic skin was revealed. 

Then again, he thought as his gaze wandered lower, there was nothing  _ angelic  _ about-

"Come along, my love," Aziraphale urged, turning to hide his smile. 

Crowley watched with unblinking eyes blown almost entirely black as his angel delicately lifted himself into the bath and sank down with an almost obscene sigh. He threw his arms out over the edges of the basin, working himself into a comfortable position, leaning his head against the back and leering in Crowley's direction out of the corner of his eye. 

"I'd like it very much if you'd lay against me, dearest."

A last minute miracle saved the room from a tsunami splash as the demon rushed to comply. 

Aziraphale giggled as he wrapped his arms around his squirming demon and got them positioned the way he wanted - Crowley's back to the angel's stomach. Crowley shuddered with delight at the press of the angel's erection against his lower back, but Aziraphale was focused quite a bit higher at the moment. 

"I want you to relax for me, darling. Can you do that?" The angel purred, his breath as hot as the bathwater against the back of Crowley's ear as his fingers wound up to squeeze the demon's neck and shoulders. 

Crowley pouted a little at first, but surprised himself with a guttural groan as his angel's fingers drilled into a particularly tense spot between his shoulder blades. "Uhhhnnn...feels good, angel," he managed and felt his shoulders sink a little lower into the hot water. 

It was difficult to know how long they carried on in this manner, because it didn't take much time for Crowley's mind and bones to turn to mush. Aziraphale worshipped the demon's body beneath the soothing bath, pressing thumbs into hard muscles, rubbing soft palms along arms and hips and ribs. All the while he spoke sweet nothings, whispering little declarations of love in his demon's ear in every language he'd accumulated over the ages. He spoke of Crowley's beautiful body, so perfect for him in every way. He spoke of his demon's passionate heart and unerring loyalty. He spoke of daring rescues and thoughtful gifts and sweet kisses under the moonlight after an averted apocalypse. 

And as he spoke of their history, their love, and their future together, Crowley sank deeper into a warm, soft kind of mindless bliss that he felt he could be lost in for eternity if allowed. 

It was only when the demon was so relaxed and pliant that he was drifting a hairsbreadth from sleep that Aziraphale's fingers dipped between his legs. 

Crowley let out a soft moan. His back arched just slightly and his eyes, having drifted closed some time ago, fluttered a little. 

"Mmm…" Aziraphale hummed as he ran his fingertips up and down the demon's length. Renewed interest had his body twitching at the touch, which made the angel bite his lip against a smile. "I think I like you like this, my love. So relaxed, so pliant, so sensitive…" He added just a bit of pressure to his touch and felt the full body shudder that went through Crowley. "You're so perfect for me…" A soft kiss to the back of the demon's neck. A gentle nibble of an earlobe. Fingers wrapping around a longing cock, eliciting a gorgeous little whimper. "So perfect…"

There was a gentle shifting, and when Crowley's dreamy eyes fluttered open it was to find that he'd been pressed back against the bath and Aziraphale was now hovering over him, eyes heavy with love and lust. Had the demon required breath, the look in the angel's eyes would have stolen it away. 

Then, suddenly, Aziraphale's strong hand was wrapped around both of their lengths and moving with purpose. Crowley's body arched into the delicious sensation, a powerful moan ripped from him as his angel pumped them both together, fingers gentle but firm, speed steadily increasing. 

"You were made for me," Aziraphale sighed, hips stuttering just slightly. "You're the most magnificent of Her creatures, created just for me, only me…"

Crowley's body jerked, chasing the angel's strokes. His head fell back as another groan poured from his lips. "All yours, angel," he gasped, and it was quite the miracle that he was even able to form words. "Only yours...always yours...uhn!" A particularly firm stroke had his back arching beautifully. 

Aziraphale shifted slightly and threw his arm over the back of the bath so he could bring their bodies closer together. He nibbled the skin of Crowley's jaw, shoulder, throat… He hissed low and deep into the demon's ear, "I want you to come with me, my love. Can you do that for me?"

Crowley swallowed hard and felt his hips stutter at the request, but he gave a little nod and gasped out, "Yes… Yes, angel… Want it too… Please…"

Aziraphale pressed his teeth to his demon's throat and bit down as he stroked them together, faster, faster… He listened to the way Crowley's breath came in fits and gasps, and felt the way the demon's heart fluttered madly in his chest. He loved it so much, the way his demon came undone beneath him, pined by his body, held within his hand, throat pulsing against his teeth.  _ Mine...all mine…  _ he thought, and felt his body pulse and stutter. 

"Now, my love," the angel growled low into the demon's ear. 

Crowley's cry was the sweetest music to the angel's ears as their bodies jerked and twitched against one another. Aziraphale worked them both through their releases, even as he felt his body ready to collapse, until they were cheek-to-cheek, panting as if they'd never breathed before and were desperate to make up for lost time. The hot water enveloped them as they sank into one another, steam rising up around their reddened skin. 

"F-fuck, angel," Crowley croaked after some time. "That was...new…" He let out a little gasping laugh that Aziraphale soon mimicked. 

"I thought you might enjoy it," the angel chuckled. 

Out in the living room, an ornate old grandfather clock began to chime twelve. 

Aziraphale worked himself up so that he could gaze lovingly down into his demon's gorgeous amber eyes. He leaned in, and their lips pressed together, soft and tender, yet dripping with passion and a desperate need for one another. Aziraphale pulled back on the twelfth chime and grinned down at Crowley with a playfulness in his blue eyes. "Happy New Year, my dearest demon."

Crowley returned the grin, lifting arms heavy with pleasure to wrap them around his angel's shoulders. "Happy New Year, my beautiful angel."

\---

It took them a short time to piece themselves back together. They drained the bath and indulged in a quick shower to properly clean up, and enjoyed wrapping each other up in fluffy towels. Aziraphale carefully brushed out Crowley's lovely long hair, and Crowley ran his long fingers through soft white curls with a foolish grin on his face. They enjoyed their previously-forgotten champagne while doting on one another, loving one another deeply. 

They made their way to the bedroom, where Aziraphale had miracled two pairs of pajamas laid out at the edge of the bed. One pair was black silk, the other soft tartan. The sight of them there together made something funny happen to Crowley's heart, but when the angel reached for his pair the demon jumped forward and took his hand back. He pulled their bodies back together, and leered down into his angel's smiling face. 

"Aren't you forgetting something, angel?" he purred. "We've got the last bit of the old year covered, but what about the first bit of the new year?"

Aziraphale looked wonderfully pleased, eyes shining mischievously. "I thought perhaps you might like to have a rest first, my darling," he said, "but by all means, if you're ready now…" He propped himself up on toes and nipped at Crowley's lower lip. 

Crowley let a growl rumble all through him at the action. He ripped the towel from around his angel's hips and tossed it to the bedroom floor while simultaneously crowding him up against the edge of the bed. Aziraphale squealed with delight as his legs hit the mattress and he toppled backward. Crowley slithered over top of his angel until he was straddling the other's hips, his hands on either side of his lover's head. 

"I think it my turn to play, angel, don't you?" the demon asked. His voice was thick with desire; both the desire for his own pleasure and the desire to please his angel. 

Aziraphale lifted a hand to trail his fingers along his demon's hip, up his back, across his shoulders. "I expect I shall enjoy that quite a lot," he hummed with a smirk. "What did you have in mind, darling?"

By way of response, Crowley ducked down to his angel's throat and snatched his teeth against the pale skin there. Aziraphale gasped, but Crowley had learned the other's little sounds over the past few months together, and he knew a good sound when he heard it. He let his teeth clamp down just a bit harder and a bit longer before letting go and running his long, wet tongue over the mark he'd made. The moment Aziraphale's breathing softened back down to a sigh, the demon struck again, in a new spot just along the angel's collarbone. The third was to the soft flesh between the shoulder and throat. The forth a spot just above one pink nipple. 

He worked his way down, leaving beautiful red marks all over his angel's body, claiming him as his own and feeling himself get harder and harder with every delectable little sound from the angel's lips. 

By the time Crowley reached the plush white flesh of the inner thighs, Aziraphale was keening, his hips giving little jerks upward, seeking the demon's touch. Crowley smiled against one thigh - fangs peeking out as he did so - and ran his hands up the angel's sides only to draw the back with a gentle scratch of sharp nails. "Isn't patience supposed to be a virtue, angel dear?" he teased. 

Aziraphale groaned at the feeling of those nails scraping along his soft skin. "As if anyone could remain virtuous in your presence, my love," he sighed. "Vile tempter, you are, you know tha-gnuh!" A sound that was just shy of a choke flew from the angel as his cock was quite suddenly enveloped in a hot, wet,  _ talented  _ mouth. 

Well-manicured hands found their way down into wavy red strands of hair and grasped hard as the angel fought to keep himself from bucking up into Crowley's throat. "Oh lord, Crowley," he groaned instead. "Oh, darling, your tongue is magnificent, you've no idea…"

Crowley hummed in agreement and twisted his serpentine tongue even more impossibly around the angel, garnering an incoherent stream of syllables that he was certain could be counted as Aziraphale's most thought-free moment. And oh, wasn't that a lovely achievement?

He worked his angel slow and languorously, licking long stripes up and down his length, pressing wet kisses to the reddened flesh, occasionally taking him deep and swallowing around him to hear the obscene noises Aziraphale made when he did so. He spread long fingers against the angel's hips, holding him down as he worshipped with his mouth. He hummed, little pleased noises, and loved the way the vibrations made his angel jerk and gasp and stutter. 

"Crowley…" the angel groaned, a positively delicious sound. "Darling, you're too good...so perfect...I'm n-not going to - uhn! - last much longer…"

The demon responded by taking the angel as deep into his throat as he could, working his tongue and swallowing hard around the angel's girth. The cry that came from Aziraphale as a result was a thing of beauty that Crowley would spend the rest of his existence trying to repeat as often as possible. The angel's body bucked and arched and twitched as he came down the demon's throat, and Crowley swallowed down every last drop greedily, savouring Aziraphale's unique flavor. 

"Oh good lord, Crowley," the angel groaned as his body collapsed against the bed. "That was...transcendent."

Crowley chuckled as he slithered up over Aziraphale's body, leaving little kisses all over soft white skin as he went. "Do you have anything left in you, dove?" he growled playfully as his angel twitched with ticklishness. 

Aziraphale made a soft, pleasant, interested noise. "I think perhaps I could be convinced, dearest," he replied with a lick of his lips. "What do you desire, my only love?"

Crowley let out a little moan at the endearment and snaked his lovely tongue along his angel's collarbone before responding. "I refuse to officially greet the new year until you've properly fucked me, angel," he whispered against the shell of Aziraphale's ear. 

It had the intended effect and then-some. Before Crowley knew what was happening the world had flipped and he was on his back with the angel hovering over top of him, leering down with a hunger that made the demon's breath leave him all at once. 

"Ask and ye shall receive," Aziraphale hummed, eyes sparkling. 

All at once there was a warm, slick finger circling Crowley's entrance, pressing, probing, teasing, tormenting. The demon licked his lips to stave off another moan and tried to press himself against the angel's touch. "Come on, angel," he whined, hips jerking helplessly. His cock was already hard and dripping onto his stomach, his hair a debauched mess on the sheet beneath his head. "We've already gone slow tonight, I want you to properly fu-UCK!" 

Crowley bucked and cried allowed in shock and pleasure as Aziraphale pressed two fingers in quickly and began pumping in earnest, curling the digits to hit the demon's prostrate with every few thrusts. 

"Oh, is this what you wanted, dearest?" the angel teased with a grin. He pressed his free hand down on Crowley's hips to hold him still as he sped up his ministrations and slipped a third finger in all at once. "Darling, the sounds you make are so magnificent, I could listen to them for the rest of time."

Crowley made a high-pitched squeal in the back of his throat that he most definitely would not own up to later. "Ngk- fuck! A-angel!" he gasped and groaned, desperate to get his words out. "P-please - FUCK! - n-need you now!" He struggled to move his hips against Aziraphale's strong hand but couldn't gain an inch. "Fuck! Need you inside me, angel! Now, p-please!"

"Oh darling," Aziraphale purred. "How can I refuse when you beg so well?"

In an instant the finger were gone and the miracle-slicked head of the angel's cock pressed against the demon's entrance instead. Crowley keened, needing, craving, desperate for it, and Aziraphale gave it to him in one long, languorous stroke. The two let out twin groans of ecstasy as the angel buried himself as deep as he could go and paused there. 

"So fucking good," Aziraphale moaned, and the profanity from the angel's lips caused the demon's cock to twitch. "Oh my love, I could positively  _ live _ inside of you…" 

Crowley moaned as he threw an arm over his face to hide the flush of his cheeks. "Azssssiraphale, pleassse…" he hissed, breathless. He may have had something more to say, but it was ripped away from him in a surprised gasp as the angel pulled back and slammed forward again without warning. When the motion was repeated almost immediately the demon let out a wanton sound that could have set the most prudish heart aflame. 

"You want it rough this time, don't you, love?" Aziraphale growled between his teeth. He dug his fingers into the soft flesh of Crowley's thighs and pulled the demon closer, plunging himself in as deep as possible. "My gorgeous, devastatingly desirable demon wants to be well and truly  _ fucked _ -" He punctuated the word with a particularly powerful thrust. "- isn't that right?"

Crowley was already crying out, back arched, fingers scrabbling for purchase among the blankets, head thrown back in ecstasy as his angel struck that perfect spot over and over again. "FUCK, yes, angel!" he barely managed to gasp out. "Please,  _ please!  _ Don't stop! Right there, oh  _ fuck! _ "

"As though I could possibly stop," the angel chuckled and, quite to the contrary, immediately set a faster and more punishing pace. "My love, my wonderful, perfect, divine creature-" He leaned forward, never faltering in his thrusts for even a moment, and growled in the demon's ear. "-I may  _ never fucking stop _ ."

Crowley  _ screamed _ . 

Aziraphale's wings burst into the physical plain, beating with purpose as the angel put everything he had into giving his lover exactly what he deserved. "I love you, you beautiful, immaculate temptation," he breathed against Crowley's throat as the demon writhed and begged and cried out in elation. "My love for you is greater than all the power of Heaven and Hell combined, and I will spend every second of eternity making certain you understand that." 

It may have been the words, or the way the angel's breath was so blessedly hot against his skin, or it may have been the frankly magnificent way Aziraphale was fucking him right through the mattress, but when Crowley came a heartbeat later it felt as though every star he'd ever had a part in creating had exploded inside him simultaneously. For a few blissful moments he whited out, mind a joyous blank, and only came back to himself with a groan of pleasure as his angel found release inside him. 

\---

Crowley had nearly drifted off. 

They were wound tight around one another beneath the blankets, breathing in each other's scent, revelling in each other's body heat. Aziraphale's fingers wove delicately through waves of red hair; Crowley's ran tenderly along the angel's shoulder blades. It was unfathomably comfortable, quiet, soothing...perfect. So he'd nearly drifted, and no one would have blamed him after the night they'd just had. 

But suddenly he was being carefully, gently shifted. His eyelids fluttered, but didn't quite open, until he felt something being delicately slid onto one of his fingers. 

Aziraphale was smiling a soft, pleased smile when the demon blinked at him. "It suddenly came to me," he admitted with a happiness that defied description. "I hope you like it, my love."

It was as white as ivory, or fresh-fallen snow. At its center was a gorgeous garnet stone, a beautiful swirling storm of red and black in a single gem. And on either side of that gem, wrapping down and around as though protecting it from any harm, were a pair of exquisitely carved white wings. 

Crowley stared at the ring for a long time, fighting back the wave of emotion, until finally letting his face split into a truly resplendent smile. "It's perfect, angel," he whispered against Aziraphale's lips as he leaned in for a kiss. "Absolutely perfect.

Just like you."


End file.
